


Jet boiz

by deepweb



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Fluff, I don’t know lmao this is lame, Idk I don’t like the formatting I might change it later, M/M, Somebody may have laced the cigarettes with bleach, Tfw u and ur bro smoke bleach laced cigs, i’m Not a native speaker so uhh sorry if there are any mistakes, just posting As Is, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepweb/pseuds/deepweb
Summary: Just 21 & 24 smoking and being stupid and in love in the backseat of The Stanza.





	Jet boiz

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know I just found this stupid thing from 2015 when virtually no one shipped it and I was obsessed lmao.. maybe someone will like it...????? I’m no writer lmfao  
> Anyways the ship needs more fic

"Oh, jet boy..." 21 said in a high, girly voice.  
"Uh..." came the reply from the "jet boy", who was seated on the left side of the backseat of his stanza, smoking an off-brand cigarette, the only kind they were able to find in the town they were currently in.  
"That head you gave me earlier... Oh, it was soo good..."  
"You're still quoting that dumb song?" 24 quirked an eyebrow at his companion, "Don't you have better things to do?" he asked, blowing smoke out of his nostrils. Then, cringing, he silently cursed at the sting of cheap chemical ridden tobacco.

"I wouldn't say it's dumb," 21 mused, quasi-defensively, watching 24 rub his eyes, fighting smoke-induced tears, "it's our theme song, after all!"  
"A song about a dude giving head is our theme song?" 24 wondered aloud, turning in the others direction, "That's a bit gay, bro".  
"Us fucking in your room last night was a bit gay, bro," 21 retorted, raising his eyebrows.  
"Well— it's not like that, I mean... That is gay, but..." he trailed off, wanting to continue the argument for its own sake, but not finding any points worthy.  
"Fine," he finally said, slumping in his seat.  
"Let it be our theme song".

21 smiled slightly, snatching the cigarette from 24's long fingers. Taking a hit, he closed his eyes and let himself relax in his seat too. The horrible taste of it didn't really bother him, the nicotine kicking in his bloodstream doing its work. After a while he felt himself become relaxed to the point of feeling sleepy.

"Hey, what's in these cigarettes?" he asked, turning his head so his left cheek was pressed against the headrest. Despite his eyelids feeling heavy, he still caught himself staring at the man to his left. He frequently partook in this activity, sometimes even when he shouldn't have. He imagined receiving strange looks from other henchmen when that happened in the cocoon (but never noticing them due to his lack of attentiveness), and, God forbid, monarch's reaction, if he ever were to find out. But frankly, he couldn't help himself, he truly couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with the brunet. Not completely sure of the exact definition of "with", but he was happy with what he had. More than happy.

"I have no idea," 24s hazy voice declared.  
24 took another drag of the cigarette and, disgruntled, threw it out in the crack of the slightly rolled down window. Gary scrunched his brow, he didn't remember giving the cigarette back. 24 rolled the window back up and glanced at the other man, a small smile forming on his lips. 21 couldn't help but smile back, his eyes, obscured by the mask, dropping down to 24's lips.  
"What are you doing still wearing that thing?" the brunet asked, inching closer.  
"Depends on what you mean," 21 answered, his smirk deepening. 24 chuckled, his fingers coming up to take the mask off. With the mask came the balaclava, and 21 was met with 24 mere inches from his own face. However, the eye contact was brief, as 24 closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly against the other's. 21 closed his eyes and reciprocated, the smile never leaving his face. Somehow his arms found their way to his partner's shoulders, his fingers caught in his raven hair.

  
"How's that, jet girl?" asked 24, in a playful tone.  
21 opened his eyes, a sloppy smile adorning his face.  
"Good, ya goof," he said, pulling slightly at the other's hair to expose his neck. He moved on to kissing his neck, and getting low mewls from 24 by nibbling and licking it. They continued for some time but then the drowsiness won over, 21 stilling his movements in 24s arms, his lips resting in a slow sloppy kiss on his neck.  
"hey— hey! Come on, dude, you're gonna drool all over me," 24 protested, noticing the others sleepiness, half heartedly moving his neck to the side.  
"As I do every day, jet boy," responded 21 to 24s weak protests, following the others neck with his lips, his eyelids falling shut.  
"Very funny, jet girl," said 24, deciding to not put up whatever this play pretend was any more. Truth be told, he enjoyed cuddling with 21 very much, even if there were occasional saliva leakages involved. He was just so soft, and big, and warm... He felt comfortable, protected and most importantly loved. He felt like home.  
In this leap of sentimental feelings his hold on the pudgier of the two tightened, his head falling to rest against the other's. They fell asleep shortly, sharing body heat under the unusually cold October skies of Arizona. The next morning they woke up tangled in each other, smiling at the prospect of yet another day they had to spend together.


End file.
